


You used to call me on my shop phone

by ValkyrieRowan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, glasses!Oikawa, iwa is really cool but also a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRowan/pseuds/ValkyrieRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is thinking about the important qualities of an ace and humming to himself when he hears the phone on the wall ring again and almost drops the box he’s holding.  His heart gives a little thump against his chest and he wants to tell it to shut up, it’s just a call, it doesn’t mean that it’s the stranger from last week… Iwaizumi.</p><p>Update: My amazing friend wrote a sequel type thing for this. Link at the end :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You used to call me on my shop phone

Oikawa is hiding in one of the large storage rooms of the store he works at, avoiding his job true, but it’s not like anything was getting done anyway. It’s a slow Tuesday morning and Suga and Daichi can handle whatever few customers are around. Oikawa reasons that he is manning the single phone that’s screwed into the wall incase people from other branches in the city need access to the stocks they have.

Nevermind that it only rang when they were receiving the new season’s shipments and that someone else always handled those calls. Oikawa is just being diligent and attentive to his job as he leans against the wall and examines his nails, wondering if he should treat himself to a manicure. Being a dedicated setter for his neighbourhood team on weekends may not mean the shine lasts long but he’s had a stressful week of almost having to work so he’s considering it anyway.  

He’s debating between a simple french manicure and something more colourful when the shrill ring of the phone not two feet from him interrupts his train of thought. He scowls at it and looks around as if this intentionally empty room he had retreated to might have someone in it who would take over the responsibility. 

Of course he could just ignore the call but Daichi would find out; he always did and then he would take it on Oikawa’s volleyball time. Sawamura had a lot of sway with the neighbourhood teams and if he came up with a reason for him not to play, or worse for him to work over the weekend Oikawa couldn’t take it. In the end it’s the thought of seeing Tobio and Shoyo’s smug faces at him being on the bench that finally has Oikawa reaching to pick up the phone.

It’s one of those old landlines with the spiral plastic linking it to where it hangs and Oikawa leans against the wall resolving himself to deal with whatever this is. 

“Hello?” Oikawa says, bored.

“Oh, hello,” the reply comes through the phone.

And the voice is… hot? How can a voice be hot?

“Hello I’m from the downtown branch,” the voice continues in a deep, level tone that has Oikawa wondering what the man on the other end looks like. He bets he has impressive arms.

A moment later Oikawa registers that a silence is stretching out and realises that he was supposed to have answered that.

“Uh right hi yes I’m from the central city branch,” he responds, feeling like an idiot as he’d just stated the obvious. It was like he could see the situation slipping out of his control and just hoped it would be over soon.

“Right…” downtown branch guy stretches out the word and Oikawa can practically see his eyes rolling. He’s never even met this man, it’s not fair. “So I was calling to check if you had a child’s medium size in the pink Toulmin blouse?”

“What?” Oikawa is confused, “that blouse is a women’s item, there are no child sizes.”

“Yes ma’am he’s looking right now,” the voice comes through the phone again a little muffled now, clearly talking to someone else.

“Oh you’ve got one of  _ those _ shoppers,” Oikawa says with distaste as he understands.

The poor man with the nice voice was dealing with someone who was convinced the store had exactly what they wanted and wouldn’t take no for an answer, even if it means calling different stores to prove their point.

“So am I actually supposed to look or?” Oikawa asks, annoyed that his very important manicure contemplation was interrupted by this.

Then downtown branch guy starts talking to the customer again in the background and Oikawa thinks he might be able to put up with this a little longer if it means he gets to hear that voice. It really is strange, gravelly and deep but still careful and measured to the point that seems like something that would suit a secret agent or something. Oikawa absently wonders if there could be secret agents working at his store. Suga was certainly too innocent seeming at times.

“Well that’s unfortunate,” the man was saying as if to Oikawa, presumably putting on an act for the disgruntled customer near him, “I think that’s all you can do.”

“Sure thing,” Oikawa says, “Next time you don’t need to call an actual person though you know? I’ve got very important things to do.”

“No I already checked there and my manager keeps an eye on those stocks” comes the response and Oikawa could swear he hears a level of amusement in that veiled answer.  _ If I don’t humor this woman by dialing an actual number I’ll get in trouble with my manager. _

It was an interesting little game and makes Oikawa chuckle. “So your manager is as bad as mine huh? I swear it’s like they’re endowed with some ungodly patience for customers with no sense, I could never handle it honestly.”

“Yes she’s very thorough,” he replies curtly but Oikawa can hear the agreement and solidarity with this stranger over their demanding managers.

Then the guy with the nice voice (who Oikawa is absolutely  _ not _ picturing as Tyler Hoechlin) seems to be speaking to the customer again as he says, “I’m sure if the item was there we would have found it by now ma’am. I’m sorry for the inconvenience-”

“Bet you wish you could explain to her how stupid her request was,” Oikawa chimes in unhelpfully. He’s not really sure why the stranger hasn’t hung up on him yet but he’s entertained now.

The voice stutters a bit and it’s enough to bring a diabolical grin to Oikawa’s lips, he’d gotten this near perfect employee to crack and it’s satisfying. It didn’t last long though before he continued.

“I’m sure we can find something else to your liking ma’am, may I direct you to the children’s section?”

Oikawa feels like that was directed at him and he has to smirk at the cleverness, in a way he is sticking it to the customer and keeping his cool and it’s frustrating for Oikawa. Admirable but frustrating. Though he supposes getting another employee in trouble just to curb his own boredom is a little petty even for him and he adjusts his glasses nervously, hoping he didn’t do too much damage.

“Alright then ma’am, thank you for shopping with us,” the voice says and Oikawa can hear him straining to keep his cool now. 

The customer must have refused his help and is now storming out and part of Oikawa wishes he was there to witness the trainwreck and laugh but he does feel bad for his stranger who he hears sigh on the other end of the line.

“Sorry about that,” the voice is saying then and Oikawa’s heart does a little flip at the change in tone. It’s sincere and not the fake sincerity that he and other retailers put on for the customers either, this man with the nice voice is genuinely sorry.

“No big deal, customers can be shitty,” is all Oikawa says though. 

Now it’s the other guy’s turn to chuckle and Oikawa wants to bottle up the sound and play it on repeat for at least a year. It starts soft and breathy but deepens to become almost gravelly after a moment. And then it’s over too soon and Oikawa feels robbed.

“Yeah this one was a piece of work. Anyways I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, I should probably get back to work.”

Oikawa is frozen for a second as he tries to process suddenly having a name to match to the voice.

“Oikawa Toru, pleasure to… work with you?” He tries but fumbles for the first time in this conversation.

“Thank you Oikawa-san.”

Hearing his name in that voice does something to Oikawa and he’s glad no one is in the room to see his face because he was  _ not _ expecting to like it this much and he knows he’s grinning like a fool.

“Bye then,” Iwaizumi says then, and hangs up.

“Wait-” Oikawa tries but it’s too late and all he hears is the dial tone. He’s not sure what he wanted to say, there wasn’t really anything  _ to  _ say, just feelings that he should probably sort through but he’d never been very good at that. So he hangs up the phone and awkwardly stands there for a second thinking about the call.

“Iwaizumi…” He says the name softly, running the syllables over his tongue and testing out the sound. He likes it.

And if he’s smiling a little too much when he finally returns to work a minute later, well no one needs to know.

*****

It’s about a week later and Oikawa is in the storeroom again, this time actually working. Daichi sent him to get another box of jeans to put onto the shelves. He might be taking a little longer than technically necessary but he’s exhausted from practicing volleyball late the previous night. Kyouken-chan’s spikes were a little more erratic than he was used to and it took him time to get them right. Their team could really use a more reliable ace.

Oikawa is thinking about the important qualities of an ace and humming to himself when he hears the phone on the wall ring again and almost drops the box he’s holding. His heart gives a little thump against his chest and he wants to tell it to shut up, it’s just a call, it doesn’t mean that it’s the stranger from last week… Iwaizumi. He’d taken to calling him Iwa-chan in his head and there was probably something wrong with that but no one needs to know what happens in Oikawa’s head.

Regardless, he has to pick up the phone so he took a deep breath as the phone continues to ring and makes his way over. After setting the box down on a table at the front of the room and adjusting his glasses, Oikawa picks up the phone.

“Hey, downtown branch again!” A familiar voice says cheerfully and Oikawa has to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. It’s not like anyone is around to see but he still can’t bear to admit even to himself just how excited he really is.

“Hey Iwa-chan,” is the first thing he says and then immediately regrets it. How they hell could he have let that slip! He’s being rude but there’s no turning back now, Iwa’s going to hate him, a pretty stranger is going to hate him and he’s going to be fired and-

“Hello again,” Iwaizumi replies pleasantly and it’s so calming that Oikawa has to smile as his train of thought is cut off. “I’m calling to see if you have any blue dress shirts in small?”

_ This again _ , Oikawa thinks and asks, “We ran out of that stock a month ago, it was one of our best sellers. And who the hell wears blue in the summer?”

“That’s right. Thanks, I’ll give you some time to look,” comes the reply and Oikawa can hear the hidden response again;  _ we absolutely don’t have any of those, thanks for helping out again I just have to make it seem like we’re looking. _

Oikawa loves that he can read the conversation like Iwaizumi is letting him in on some secret, it feels illicit but at the same time childish and exciting. He feels his cheeks go a little red and that’s just ridiculous. It’s not like he’s never done anything cheeky before, this just feels different because it’s shared with a stranger who doesn’t even really feel like a stranger.

“Oikawa-chan,” Iwaizumi says then, making him pause and suck in a quick breath of shock and delight, “the customer would like me to inform you that the shirt is for a very important golf game he’s attending with his uncle later this week and if you can’t find it in blue then teal is also acceptable.”

Oikawa just bursts out laughing and has trouble stopping for a minute, his glasses slipping down his nose as he doubles over cackling.

“Teal?” He finally manages to choke out, “Also who the fuck wears dress shirts to golf? Don’t most people wear polo shirts? Or are golf shirts a thing? I wouldn’t know but I’ll bet there are.”

“Yes definitely check in the back,” Iwa says and Oikawa wonders how the man manages to keep such a straight face after all that.

“I honestly don’t understand people like this I mean we already know whether an item is available or not! What does it benefit us to lie! This guy is just wasting our time, the company’s time, everyone’s time. You know if we didn’t have to waste time on this I bet we’d have enough money to keep ugly ass golf shirts in stock.”

There’s a pause and the next words are muffled so Oikawa assumes Iwa’s talking to the customer as he says, “I’m sorry sir, my colleague can’t seem to find the shirt you want … Yes I’m certain … there’s nothing else I can do, I’m sorry.”

There’s another pause and Oikawa wonders if he should try insulting the customer again but Iwa speaks first.

“Yeah this is bullshit,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa nearly chokes.

“What the fuck dude can’t you not say shit like that with the customer there?!”

Iwaizumi laughs then and Oikawa’s brain just short circuits unhelpfully the second he hears it.

“The guy went to go talk to my manager,” he explains and Oikawa breathes out a sigh of relief. “Apparently my assurances that the shirt was unavailable weren’t good enough.”

“That sucks man,” Oikawa tries to say sympathetically but he’s still thinking about what it would be like to actually  _ see _ Iwa laugh. He probably wouldn’t survive the experience.

“It’s fine, on the plus side now I get to enjoy this guy trying to talk to my manager now which should be interesting.”

“Oh?” Oikawa asks, catching the delicious note of amusement in Iwa’s voice. 

“Hah yeah, Kiyoko-san is going to chew him up and spit him out. Not to mention it looks like he’s trying to hit on her. Not smart. Tanaka and Noya are probably gonna jump this guy in an alley the second he leaves.”

“Do you work at a clothing store or some kind of crime syndicate?” Oikawa says incredulously and feels a little silly for even suggesting that.

But then Iwa laughs again and it’s all totally worth it.

“None of us are criminals, just protective I guess. Kiyoko-san is kind of a big deal and we all look up to her. Some of us more than others clearly.”

“Fair point I guess,” Oikawa concedes.

“Ah and there are the magic words, she’s telling him the exact same thing I did… and now he’s leaving!” Iwa says and Oikawa can tell it’s the most satisfying part of his day

He wonders if it’s strange for Iwa to have stayed on the phone when there wasn’t technically anything else he needed. Both of them should probably be working since the charade was over but Oikawa just chalks it up to someone understandably wanting to be around his winning personality for as long as possible. That makes perfect sense and he isn’t about to complain about having extra time with Iwa-chan.

The moment is shattered though when the door of the store room Oikawa is in opens and Suga walks in to find his coworker leaning against the wall, on the phone and fiddling with the wire like a 90s chick flick leading lady.

“Oikawa, who’s that?” Suga asks as he stops in the door like he’s walked in on something he shouldn’t have.

Oikawa realises what he must look like smiling and probably blushing a little.  _ Shit. _

“Oh it’s just the downtown branch, they wanted to check if we had a specific shirt,” he explains and tries to calm himself, knowing he’s telling the truth but it still comes out a little defensive.

“Okay…” Suga says but doesn’t question him.

Over the phone Iwa asks, “Oh sorry, do you have to get back to work?”

Oikawa’s heart sinks, “Umm…”

“Daichi sent me to check if you needed help finding those jeans...” Suga adds.

“Oh right! Sorry,” Oikawa says, looking to the box on the table to the side that he’d completely forgotten.

“So that’s a yes you have to go?” Iwa says and Oikawa thinks, almost hopes, that he hears a little disappointment in his voice.

Suga is giving him a look though and he doesn’t really have a choice so he just sighs and says, “Yeah I should get back, I’ll uh, talk to you later?”

“Yeah sounds good, thanks again Oikawa.”

His heart will never not seize up at hearing the man use his name and Oikawa just forces himself to stop before he’s too far gone. “Bye then Iwa-chan!” He says and hangs up.

Suga has an eyebrow raised, a hand on his hip and is giving Oikawa a knowing look. He’s doomed.

“What?” Oikawa asks, even more defensive than before.

Suga seems to think about it but then just shakes his head, says, “Nothing…” and moves to get a second box from the back.

Oikawa pouts and takes the box he’s left on the table to the front. Suga doesn’t know anything. There is nothing  _ to  _ know. Oikawa just needs to calm down and for once he’s glad to have work to do as he loses himself in shelving jeans.

*****

It’s two weeks later and Oikawa is absolutely  _ not _ sulking and thinking about Iwa’s laugh. That’s why he’s hiding out in the store room again, looking at the phone on the wall, praying for a customer from hell and wondering if he should just call anyway. He could probably come up with some excuse, maybe make up a customer of his own?

That’s when Suga walks in and Oikawa just outright glares at him.

“What?” He demands.

“Nothing,” Suga says innocently. 

Oikawa just groans and hides his face in his hands which is a little awkward with his glasses but he’s determined and manages with minimal smudging. 

“You waiting for a call or something Oikawa-san?”

“No,” he snaps.

“You  _ like _ him,” Suga says triumphantly and Oikawa honestly wonders why people call him the mean one. Clearly Suga is the evil mastermind here, enjoying Oikawa’s squirming.

“Is there a  _ point _ to this Sugawara-san?” Oikawa complains, lifting his face from his hands to scowl at him. 

Suga just smiles sweetly at him and looks as if he’s considering the question for a moment. Then he finally answers, “there is actually.”

“What?”

“I might have a way for you to meet your Iwa-chan,” he announces.

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he knows that Suga sees it and is going to hold it over him for weeks but he doesn’t even care as he squeaks, “How?”

“You know how the new summer collection shipment came in yesterday right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well the other branches don’t have them yet. And you know how employees from other branches tend to come pick up their stock from this store.”

“You mean…”

Suga grins, “I told Daichi you would be responsible for coordinating with other stores this time around. I trust you and this Iwa-chan can handle it.”

Oikawa honest to god squeals at that. He’s not proud of it and he will probably have to find something to blackmail Suga with so that he never tells anyone but he’s so fucking  _ delighted _ that he’s going to get to meet Iwaizumi. Oh god he’s actually going to get to  _ see  _ the man, he’s not ready.

Then he notices that Suga is  watching him like he was waiting for something and Oikawa grimaces.

“Thank you, okay is that what you want to hear?” Oikawa manages to grind out, his tone very far from gratitude.

Suga doesn’t seem to mind though and says cheerfully, “You’re welcome,” before he turns on his heel and leaves the room as quickly as he’d arrived.

And just like that Oikawa is alone again with his thoughts, this time with an actual plan and that almost feels worse because now he has to actually  _ do _ something about his embarrassing crush. 

He spends the next few minutes agonising over whether he should call and what he should say. What if Iwa doesn’t pick up? What if he messes up the timing or he’s not working today? What if he doesn’t remember him! It had been a whole two weeks and you remember faces not voices! It makes complete sense that Iwa might have just forgotten him. Oh god Oikawa doesn’t know if he could handle that.

He can’t back out now though, Suga’s involved and Daichi probably knows too. And besides that Oikawa has to know what Iwa looks like in person and he’ll be damned if he chickens out now. He’s Oikawa fucking Toru and he’s going to get himself a date with this guy, he has a plan. So he takes a deep breath and dials.

During the three rings it takes for someone to pick up Oikawa swears he ages about 10 years.

“Hello?” Iwa’s voice comes through the phone and Oikawa has never been more relieved in his life.

“Hey Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirps and then feels ill because what if he really doesn’t remember him and he just hears some stranger calling him by a nickname oh no oh no oh-

“Oikawa-kun, this is a nice surprise, how can I help you?”

It takes Oikawa a minute to register the question because he’s too busy enjoying the calming lull of Iwa’s voice.

“Umm,” he starts eloquently, “we just got the new summer collection and I wanted to ask what time works for you to come pick it up?”

“Oh right, my manager was mentioning something about that. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow?” Oikawa repeats because  _ shit _ that’s soon. Then he remembers his idea from before and says as calmly as he can, “Uh yeah tomorrow is fine but can you come at about four? That’s near the end of both of our shifts I think and I should be more free to help you”

“Sounds good,” Iwa replies without missing a beat and Oikawa envies him at being so casual about this whole thing.

All he says though is, “great, see you then I guess.”

“See you,” Iwa says and Oikawa thinks the other man might be smiling but he can’t really be sure.

Oikawa gives him a brief description of himself to make him easier to identify and he might have panicked a bit with that but it probably doesn’t matter. Iwa tells Oikawa to look for someone “tall with short black hair’ but all he hears is tall, dark and handsome and barely manages to get himself to hang up by the end of the call without asking for an awkwardly excessive amount of detail. He’ll be able to see for himself soon enough.

When he finally replaces the phone into its cradle in the wall Oikawa is adamantly ignoring the blush in his cheeks. He can’t afford that tomorrow.  _ Oh god it’s tomorrow _ , he thinks and buries his face in his hands again.

He’s got less than 24 hours to pull himself together. Not to mention pick an outfit and figure out what to say and do and he’s definitely doomed.

*****

It’s the next day and after almost a full day of work, Iwa checks with Kiyoko before driving to the central city branch where Oikawa works. He takes a company van that should be big enough to hold the dozen or so boxes that he’s here to pick up. The store looks almost the same as the one he works in from the outside, just bigger and through the windows he can see that the layout is familiar as well.

He doesn’t really know what he expected but he thought the day he’d meet Oikawa would feel a little more monumental. He’d had no clue how to react the day before when he’d gotten the call but he was just happy that he’d been the one to pick up. The idea of someone else getting to come here and him stuck back at the store made him feel jealous and that was a little concerning.

He has no way to deal with that though so he just sighs after parking the car around the loading entrance around the back and goes in through the service door. He comes into a small break room with a few people spread around chatting and looks for Oikawa.

He’d said, “I’ll be the wildly attractive brunette in the glasses,” and Iwa spots him as one of the people who’d turned to him when he’d entered.

Oikawa has a perfectly styled yet casual looking haircut, hipster glasses perched on his nose and he certainly is attractive. The description was accurate. What gives Iwa pause though, is the skirt.

There had been no mention of a  _ skirt _ , especially not the criminally short plaid number that is being worn by the man that Iwa is now staring at, wondering just what he’s gotten himself into.

This is going to be a problem and Iwa feels his cheeks heat up because it looks  _ good _ . Oikawa is tall and the skirt is doing wonders for his legs and nope Iwa is stopping that train of thought  _ right there. _

Then Oikawa is walking up to him and waving and Iwa’s heart jumps right into his throat making it very difficult to speak which is fine because at this point he’s not thinking enough to formulate sentences anyway.

“Hi I’m Oikawa!” Comes the voice dripping with charm that Iwa has only really heard a few times before but still sounds so familiar and helps him feel a bit more at ease when confronted with, well, Oikawa.

“Nice to finally meet you,” he manages to choke out and is eternally thankful for normally stoic demeanor which helps him keep a straight face through that.

“Let me show you to storage,” Oikawa offers pleasantly, raising an arm to gesture at a door to the side of the break room.

Iwa just nods and follows wordlessly.

The store room is massive compared to the glorified broom closet at Iwa’s store and Oikawa quickly leads him to a section on the right side with the sealed and labelled boxes that he came for. The two of them make quick work of moving the boxes and make small talk as they go, mostly what they’d discussed before about their managers and problematic customers. It’s a bit disappointing but Iwa just wants to get through this without doing something embarrassing so sticking to safe topics is probably the smart option.

He thinks he catches Oikawa watching his arms as he lifts at times but figures it’s only fair for all the times Iwa finds his own eyes wandering to Oikawa’s skirt. It’s awkward but not unpleasant and soon enough it’s the end of both their shifts and the last box is being packed into the van and Iwa is placing the padlock back onto the door.

There’s a pause after that’s done where the two of them stand near each other without saying anything and it should be awkward but somehow Iwa just feels content. It’s like being around someone you trust and don’t need to talk with to feel at home. Regardless of how it feels though Iwa thinks he should say something and is trying to figure out how he wants to do this when Oikawa looks up at him and says something first.

“So…. Do I ask you to coffee or did you want to do that?”

“What?” Iwa answers dumbly.

Oikawa pouts convincingly “We’re both off work now. Come on Iwa-chan, don’t you want to get coffee with me?”

“I don’t like coffee,” Iwaizumi says just because it’s the first thing that pops into his head.

Oikawa looks actually hurt by this and Iwa starts to feel the panic settle in. He’s not good at this.

“I like volleyball though,” he offers hopelessly.

There’s an immediate change in Oikawa then as he lights up with interest and Iwa feels like he just stepped into sunlight.

“Really?” Oikawa asks with excited fervour.

Iwa just thinks,  _ thank god I said something right. _ “Yeah I was even my school’s ace in third year.”

“Ace?!” Oikawa squeaks helplessly.

“Umm yeah, haven’t played much since I graduated though…”

“WHAT?! Thats unacceptable!”

“Huh?”

“Volleyball is a way of life you can’t just  _ stop _ . Not when you’re good! Come on I’ll introduce you to some people,” Oikawa said, taking Iwa’s arm and leading him back in through the break room and to the main front hall of the store.

And now,  _ oh, _ now they’re standing very close together and Oikawa has their arms linked and Iwa does not know how to feel about this but his cheeks are getting a little warm. This is potentially a disaster and Iwaizumi has no desire to stop it because this cute man in a skirt is pulling him along to meet his friends but somehow he’s not against that idea.

“Daichi, Suga! I’d like you to meet Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says grandly presenting him as they reach the counter where two men are stood behind registers. They had seemed to be paying very close attention to each other until that point.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” the dark haired one says.

“Hi! I’m Suga,” says the other one with a blinding smile that makes Iwa feel immediately at ease but also as if he’s meeting Oikawa’s parent.

“Uh, hi…” Iwa says, still not entirely sure what’s going on. 

“Iwa-chan is a volleyball player who hasn’t played since high school!” Oikawa announces then, as if he’s committed a crime but it wasn’t really his fault and they all need to save him from his terrible decisions.

Daichi and Suga give both of them a disappointed look and Iwa thinks,  _ this is exactly like meeting his parents, maybe worse. _

“I know!” Oikawa just chimes in response to those looks, barely even stopping, “He says he was an ace too, can you imagine? I call dibs on him playing for my team first.”

“Sure but next week he’s ours!” The dark haired man, who Iwa assumes is Daichi says challengingly.

“As if you guys need any more spikers on your team! You synchronised attack is getting crazy and we need new blood more than you do,” Oikawa counters.

Suga is just shaking his head and adds, “we’ll start at about 7 as usual Oikawa, but you can bring him around early if you want,” Suga says cheerfully.

“What?” Iwa finally asks, thoroughly confused by this point.

Oikawa turns to him with a grin, “You’re joining us for training this evening, Daichi and Suga have already said yes so you’re basically family now.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi has no idea what to say but he feels a rush of excitement at the idea of playing again and the pang of nostalgia at having a family like his team back in highschool. They’d all gotten so close and Oikawa was offering him a chance at all that again.

“No need to thank me,” Oikawa just says with a smirk as he leads Iwa back to the front of the store away from the other two who easily start chatting away together and possibly gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Iwa doesn’t really know what to say to that but a thought occurs to him and he asks, “What about coffee?”

Oikawa stops in his tracks, and looks at Iwa like he has suggested going to the sun. “I thought you didn’t like coffee?” He asks, a little confused and Iwa can’t help but find it cute. Little crinkles appear around his nose right where the bridge of his glasses rest and if Iwa lets that expression stay for a second too long without explaining, well no one needs to know.

“You like coffee though,” Iwa explains, like it’s obvious. 

“Oh, uh, yeah?”

Iwa’s not sure why that’s phrased as a question but he presses on with a smile, finally figuring out what he wants to do here, “Then let’s go, is there a good place for it around here?”

With that question Oikawa seems to return to himself and starts listing off the half a dozen coffee places within a ten minute walk and their various merits as they walk out of the store, arms still linked. Ushijima’s place down the street apparently has some of the best brewed coffee in the city but Oikawa swears Iwa to secrecy when he admits that and says that going there is not an option. Apparently Ushijima is a member of a rival volleyball team and Oikawa looks forward to using Iwa against them.

Eventually they go to a small coffee shop with an overwhelming crow theme and are served by a jumpy ginger who looks about twelve and smiles entirely too much but is introduced as another volleyball player.

“Is everyone you know part of your volleyball cult?” Iwa asks with a smile once they’re sat together on a comfortable couch near the back.

It should be strange sitting so close to someone who is still essentially a stranger but Iwa feels comfortable with the polite gap they leave between them and Oikawa doesn’t even seem to notice the closeness. Or if he does, he clearly doesn’t mind as he starts sipping his steaming cappuccino and Iwa looks at the hot chocolate he’d ordered.

They spend the next half hour or so talking easily about their jobs, volleyball and even start talking about high school. It’s nice, Iwa’s been busy recently moving houses and trying to get his life in order and hasn’t had the time for a slow evening like this. Neither has he had someone to share this with. Oikawa is standoffish and proud but Iwa sees the way his eyes light up when he talks about things he cares about and the fierce way he advocates the skills of his team as he explains that Iwa would be the perfect new addition. It’s heartwarming and Iwa loves that he gets to see this side of someone who seems to put up an untouchable front for most people

Their drinks sit forgotten as time stretches out and the background noise of the coffee shop mixes with their conversation and they get to know each other properly.

Oikawa has his arm over the back of the couch and Iwa is extremely aware of how easy it would be for the other man to bring it around to cradle his back and the thought is a little distracting. Iwa can almost forget about the skirt that is even shorter when Oikawa is sitting down, almost.

There’s a pause in the conversation and Iwa takes the chance to look out of the window and admire the quaint neighbourhood of stores that’s found even in the centre of the city. He really loves the atmosphere this time of the evening when the sun is about to set and the streets seem sleepy. When he turns back though, Oikawa is very clearly staring at him and doesn’t even seem embarrassed at being caught. Iwa’s the one who eventually starts blushing as Oikawa just smiles, knowing exactly what he’s doing. 

Then they’re both leaning in and Iwa has just enough time to think,  _ are we doing this? _ And then Oikawa’s lips are pressed to his own and he feels fire at the point of contact. The man’s glasses poke uncomfortably into his face but Iwa doesn’t even notice as the kiss deepens. The bitterness of coffee is sharp on Iwa’s tongue as he licks into Oikawa’s mouth experimentally and mixes strangely with the sweet chocolate taste already in his mouth. Iwa enjoys the pressure of an arm curling around his back, pressing their bodies closer together and feels Oikawa smile against his lips. It’s wild and exciting and he loses himself to the rush of sensations.

Eventually they stop, barely moving away from each other, their faces still close enough for Iwa to feel Oikawa’s breath as he takes a second to look down at where the other man’s lips are red and plump.

Then Iwa hears a cheer from the side of the room and turns to see the excited ginger grinning at them, a fist pumped into the air. Or at least he’s smiling when Iwa looks then a second later a taller dark haired man smacks him over the head and he can hear a bit of the exchange between them.

“Stupid Hinata! You’re going to scare off our customers!”

“Mean Kageyama! Unkind!”

It’s strange to say the least and Iwa just shakes his head with a chuckle. Then Oikawa raises a hand to Iwa’s chin, turns his face to look at him again and Iwa stops breathing for a second.

“Ignore them,” Oikawa says softly, but it sounds like an order and Iwa feels everything else slip away.

“Okay,” he breathes out. 

Oikawa smirks then and Iwa feels a chill run down his spine as he starts getting lost in Oikawa’s eyes. Slowly, as if through an unspoken agreement they shuffle a little closer together, Oikawa removes his glasses to place them on the table without looking away and they get back to what they started.

After about 5 minutes and a lot more touching, Iwa decides he loves the taste of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bang bang, there goes your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285301) by [bigasscutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigasscutie/pseuds/bigasscutie)




End file.
